Heroes Can Play Too
by BritishIslesDame
Summary: Who said a nineteen year old still can't have fun? Age is but a number, and Alfred is just a child at heart. America x Reader


"Alfred," you hissed. "People are looking."

"So what? Haven't they seen a hero buying a Happy Meal?" Alfred argued as he paid for his meal.

"Yeah, but not when the hero is nineteen!" you exclaimed.

"Loosen up will you?" he teased. "Now let's go find a seat."

You grabbed the tray that contained your meal and instinctively followed Alfred to a nearby window seat. He sat with his back to the window and dug into the meal as quickly as possible. You let a small laugh escape your lips as sat down across from him. You as well began to eat your meal.

"_?" Alfred asked.

"Yes?" you responded .

"Can we go in the play place?" he questioned childishly.

"We're too old, and frankly it'd be weird." you stated as you began to eat again.

"Are you scared?" he joked as he shoved a fry in his mouth.

"Of what? A few kids on a sugar high?" you laughed. "I am not scared. If you really want to go play in the play place. Go by yourself."

"No come with me!" he pouted. "It would look strange if the hero didn't have his sidekick."

You thought about it for a minute. While you pondered what to do. Alfred stared at you with his sky blue eyes and hoped you would say yes to joining him.

"Fine Alfred," you sighed. "Let's go play in the play place."

"Yes!" he shouted gleefully as he grabbed your hand and pulled you towards the climber.

"Oh look at that," you stated as you looked at a poster. It contained the rules for the play place. "Only twelve and under."

"Looks like we're twelve today," Alfred grinned as he kicked his shoes off and ran into the large room that contained the climber.

"Alfred! Wait!" you exclaimed as you scrambled to get your shoes off in a hurry.

You tossed your shoes to the side and pushed open the door and stumbled into the room. You looked around the play place in search of Alfred. The play room was quiet, all the kids ate outside in the restaurant.

"Alfred!" you shouted up at the winding climber. You heard no response and huffed. "Typical Alfred to hide," you muttered under your breath as you walked over to sit yourself on an orange piece of plastic equipment.

"Dude! Come find me!" Alfred's voice echoed through the room.

"Alfred I am not in the mood for games," you called back. "Now get out of there before you break it!"

"You wound me _," he fake sobbed.

"Alfred," you warned as you got off the play equipment.

"The quicker you find me. The quicker we get out of here," he laughed.

"Damn you Alfred Foster Jones, damn you." you sneered as you headed towards an entrance of the vast colourful play equipment.

"You enjoy it," he joked.

"I am going to kill you," you hissed as you crawled up the tiny stairs and tried not to hit your head of the low ceiling.

"You can't kill the hero," Alfred proclaimed as you came to a fork in the road. You pondered on what tunnel to take, blue or red.

"Oh watch me," you smirked to yourself.

Alfred started to sing the Batman theme song. The sound seemed to drift through the blue tunnel. You instantly began to crawl through the small cramped space. Alfred's voice got louder as you neared the end of the tunnel. Once through the blue tube the singing ceased and you came to another fork in the road. There was a small staircase of boxes that led up and there was a small slide that went down.

"Alfred where are you?" you shouted at the American.

"Hiding," he responded.

"Hiding where Alfred?" you questioned with annoyance.

"In the hero cave," he replied with a small childish laugh.

"In the hero cave," you muttered to yourself as you followed his voice and went up. You were too tall to be climbing through the climber and hit your head as you neared the top of the staircase. "Dammit," you shouted in pain as you held your head.

"Don't worry the hero will save you!" Alfred proclaimed as he came to the top of the stairs and offered you his hand. You gratefully took it as he led you to his 'hero cave'.

"I hate you so much right now," you sneered as you sat against the translucent plastic wall of the cave.

"Come on you can't hate the hero," Alfred smiled as he crawled over and sat next to you.

"Oh, trust me. I can certainly hate the hero," you muttered under your breath as you crossed your arms over your chest. Alfred rested his head on your shoulder and kissed your cheek. "Stop it Alfred," you warned.

"Kiss the hero," he pouted.

"No," you responded as you looked away from him.

"Kiss the hero," he repeated.

"No,"

"Kiss me,"

"No,"

"Kiss me,"

"No!"

"Kiss me,"

"For God sakes alright!" you shouted as you pressed your lips against his.

Alfred smirked as placed a hand on the back of your head so you couldn't pull away. He placed his other free hand on the small of your back and brought you closer to him as he kissed back.

"You do realize that this is a climber for five year olds? Not for a nineteen year old self proclaimed hero," you laughed as you rested your head on his chest.

"Heroes can play too!" he argued which caused you to smiled as lightly peck his lips.

"I love you my hero," you sighed.

"I love you too," he stated as he kissed your head and went silent.

"There's a little kid watching us isn't there?" you asked him.

"Yeah there is," he laughed nervously as he pointed to the small child that watched them.

"Great," you sarcastically said.

"Like I said. He wont mind because heroes can play too!" Alfred proclaimed.

"Yeah, heroes can play too." you repeated.


End file.
